1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device and a semiconductor device bearing a memory element which has a layer including an organic compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an organic thin film transistor, a memory element, and the like, which include an organic compound, for a control circuit, a memory circuit, and the like have been intensively developed (for example, see Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-148080).
Further, a semiconductor device having various functions, in which a plurality of circuits is integrated on an insulating surface, has been developed. Furthermore, a semiconductor device which can transmit and receive data wirelessly by providing an antenna has been developed. Such a semiconductor device is referred to as a wireless chip (also referred to as an ID tag, an IC tag, an IC chip, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, or an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag), and has already been introduced into some marketplaces.
Many of these semiconductor devices that are currently in practical use each have a circuit using semiconductor such as Si (the circuit is also referred to as IC (Integrated Circuit) chip) and an antenna, and the IC chip includes a memory circuit (also referred to as a memory), a control circuit, and the like.